One proposed electric vehicle runs with output power of a drive motor that is driven with a supply of electric power from a battery, and has a power steering that is actuated with output power of a power steering motor (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 64-1171). This proposed electric vehicle stops the supply of electric power to the drive motor in the event of an abnormal voltage decrease of the battery, while stopping the supply of electric power to the power steering motor after elapse of a preset time period corresponding to a coasting time. This prevents overdischarge of the battery and the inoperative power steering during a coasting drive.